Victory is Lovely
by LL r Lobsters
Summary: LL. This is a post season 4 fic. That should be enough said. LuLo start dating and hopefully fall in love. FINALLY, chapter nine is up. Wont keep going unless I get reviews!
1. Dull Hedge Clippers

A/N: I know, I know! People have been going crazy with the whole post- season-four fics. But I got this great idea so I had to write it! My first attempt at a fan fic failed miserably so I'm here to try again. My last fic I got all of ONE review. Not fun. So I would lovingly and obsessively like lots of replies! Please, question mark?  
  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing. It would be awfully fun to own Luke though. And maybe Jess. No, just Luke. Oh, flannel is so beautiful.... : :falls out of chair, drooling: : Um, to the story. BTW, it belongs to ASP and all them folks.  
  
#####################################  
  
Chapter One: Dull Hedge Clippers  
  
#####################################  
  
There Rory was, sitting on the bottom step of the Gilmore porch steps. Her arms were wrapped around herself and her head was pillowed on top of them. Sobs shook her tiny frame.  
  
Lorelai had come out of the house expecting to go back to the Inn. When she saw Rory, she froze for a second and then went into Mommy mode. She walked quickly to her daughter and sat down next to her.  
  
The young woman immediately turned and fell into her mother's arms. Lorelai instantly hugged her close, rocking back and forth in a calming motion. Before Rory had been enveloped by Lorelai's arms, Lorelai had heard a quiet little murmur that sounded like "mommy..." That had pulled at her motherly heart strings the most; it was a glance at the innocent Rory, the Rory she would never see again.  
  
"Shh, Rory...It's okay, Hun..." Lorelai quietly reassured her daughter, rubbing her back and head.  
  
They had been outside for about forty five minutes when Rory decided to speak.  
  
"I...I...I didn't..." Rory tried to speak, but her mother's curls and shoulder were suffocating her. Rory pulled away and looked up despairingly at Lorelai. "I didn't mean to, mom," she said, sobs interrupting her words here or there. "I wasn't expecting to...Especially not with Dean." She laid her head on Lorelai's shoulder.  
  
"I know, Hun..."  
  
They fell into silence which lasted quite a long time.  
  
"I didn't mean it, mom," Rory said suddenly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lorelai's look was confused.  
  
"When I said I hated you." A pained look crossed Rory's face. "I could never hate you. Ever. No matter what." Her arms slid back around Lorelai's waist and she pulled her mother closer. "I love you, mom."  
  
"I love you, sweets." Lorelai kissed the girl's head and rested her chin there.  
  
They sat there holding each other until Lorelai shivered.  
  
Rory's eyes widened in horror. Here she had been, sitting and freaking out about herself and she hadn't even cared to notice that her mother's clothing was thin and barely kept her warm. She, on the other hand, was wearing a thick coat.  
  
"Mom? Aren't you cold?" she asked quietly.  
  
"A little. Can we go inside?" Before she received an answer, she stood, pulling Rory up with her.  
  
They went inside, Rory still encased in Lorelai's arms. The girls moved to the couch where Lorelai left Rory to retrieve the teenager's pajamas. She came back quickly and tugged the child up the flight of stairs to Lorelai's room where Rory changed and slid into the bed. Lorelai lay down next to her daughter but did not change into her PJs. In the back of her mind, the thought that she had to go back to the Inn with or without Rory lived on, ever present. But because she was stubborn and because her maternal instincts had kicked in a long time ago, she would not leave Rory unless forced to.  
  
They lay on the bed for a while, Rory once again in Lorelai's safe arms.  
  
"It wasn't how I thought it would be," Rory said quietly. She sounded disappointed.  
  
"It wasn't?" Lorelai asked, half of her transforming into the best friend and the other staying the ever protective mommy just in case.  
  
"No...I thought it would be this wonderful, fireworks exploding, choir singing, stars exploding moment and...it wasn't." Rory sighed dejectedly. "It...it...it hurt, mom."  
  
In response, Lorelai rubbed Rory's arm comfortingly.  
  
"I didn't expect it to hurt that much, but it did. It was so...uncomfortable." Rory sighed again. "I mean, it was..." she didn't know how to put it without sounding disgusting, "pleasurable. I mean, after the pain wore away. But I thought that afterwards I would think, 'Wow! I liked that! I really want to do it more often!'" She paused and for one of the first times in her life, didn't know what words to use describe her feelings. She was supposed to be good with words. "Afterwards, Dean held me for a while. Not for too long though. He kept telling me that it was perfect. But...it wasn't. I couldn't even lie and say it was. All I could say was that it was beautiful. I mean, it's a natural part of life and all of life's...naturality is beautiful. God! That isn't even a word! Geez, I didn't explain how it happened..."  
  
"Nope, you didn't. But I knew you'd tell me after a little bit of time." Lorelai knew that Rory was a little messed up right now.  
  
"Well, I came home to get the CD's and I was getting them ready when Dean came to the back door. We were in my room and we were talking and somehow we just inched closer and then we were kissing and falling onto my bed...yeah, you know the rest. The whole time he kept telling me he loved me. He repeated it over and over but he always kissed me before I replied. Maybe it was a god thing that I didn't respond ---"  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai interrupted her, the older woman's voice very serious. "Do you love him, Rory?" she asked after forcing Rory to look up into her eyes.  
  
Rory's gaze faltered. "I...I don't..." It sounded like she was going to say that she didn't know but she stopped herself because she did. "No, mom," she said, her eyes filling with tears again. "No, I don't."  
  
"Oh, Rory..." Lorelai said sympathetically. She pulled Rory closer into her arms again and rocked her back and forth until the tears subsided.  
  
"I don't think I can face him, mom." Rory's voice was quiet and sheepish and Lorelai got the greatest urge to just deal with it herself so she could protect her daughter. But Rory was an adult and had adult problems that needed to be dealt with by Rory herself.  
  
Those hedge clippers were looking mighty enticing to Lorelai right now.  
  
######################################  
  
A/N: God! I hated writing this part. I guess there's a part of me inside who doesn't want them to deal with this. I hate trying to think about how Lorelai's going to help Rory and what Rory's going to do for herself. Hmm. I don't like this part. Please Review!!! 


	2. Not to Worry

A/N: See chapter one for Disclaimer. I have gotten three reviews and I love them. I haven't updated because I stopped writing. Why? Cause I wasn't sure if people liked it or not. But now I know that some people do and are waiting for my updates. And because I am a teenager with friends who are on vacation, I have nothing else to do all day other than read fanfics. So! I'm excited and bored and will try to update everyday cause I'll be writing like crazy. It just so hard to get out what you want to sometimes, ya know? Anyway! Here's Chapter two and I hope you like it. Read and Review!!!  
  
##################################  
  
Chapter Two: Not to Worry  
  
##################################  
  
They lay there silently for a moment when Lorelai finally said, "You're gonna have to, Hun."  
  
"How am I supposed to tell him that I don't love him? He thinks that I do and he's happy when he thinks that."  
  
"Rory, that shouldn't be your first priority. You need to make sure you're happy first. Maybe if you actually loved him and you were dating him it might be different, but that's not how it is. You need to deal with your number one priority."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Make yourself happy while trying not to hurt others. Your main purpose in life shouldn't be to make others happy, but you also shouldn't do things to make yourself happy that definitely hurts someone else." She paused then, falling into deep thought.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Huh?" Rory gave her a pointed look and she realized what she had done. "Oh! Sorry, I got distracted. You know, just making sure I'm not giving you the wrong advice and thus making myself a horrible mother who..."  
  
At this Rory sighed and Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, babe. Anyway, you need to do the right thing. You know that."  
  
"Yes, I know." Rory's voice was barely a whisper. She hated the idea of hurting Dean, her first boyfriend, her first love, her first... She didn't want to think about it. It had been a wonderful experience, but it had been wrong. And her mother had called her on her mistake.  
  
For the fifth time that night they lapsed into silence, both thinking about different things.  
  
Lorelai first thought of Rory's problem. Her heart swelled with love for her baby girl. Rory had been through so much. Then she recalled how she had been so happy and bubbly on her way home and how that feeling had quickly faded. Why had she been so happy? Then she remembered Luke and their kiss. Their two kisses actually. Oh. That's why she had been so happy. The same bubbly happiness filled her again as she remembered their argument and then their kisses. Oh how she wanted to kiss him again. She giggled at the thought of his lips on hers.  
  
Meanwhile, Rory had been trying to think of what to do. She made a list in her head: 1) Tell Dean I don't love him. 2) Call Grandma about Europe. 3) Talk to mom about everything after said things in numbers one and two. She recollected the feeling of despair she had felt earlier and that same feeling swamped her again. Why had she been so stupid? Why? God! She was angry at herself for falling so easily for him. She was berating herself when her mother suddenly giggled. She looked sharply up to look at her mother's face.  
  
They made eye contact and the smile on Lorelai's lips was suddenly wiped from her face. Here she had been thinking of Luke's lips on hers (such a wonderful thing...) while her daughter was sitting there dying of confusion and sadness. God! I'm such a horrible mother! She thought miserably.  
  
When she looked down again at Rory, the girl was smiling at her mother.  
  
"What?!" Lorelai said abruptly.  
  
Rory smiled at her suspiciously. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
A guilty look covered Lorelai's face. "I'm not happy, darling daughter-of- mine."  
  
"Come on, mom! You can tell me! I need a good, happy story right now!"  
  
A large grin swept across Lorelai's face.  
  
"Okay! I have a very wonderful story that has made your mommy a very happy lady."  
  
"Wait! Hold on," Rory said quickly. She sat forward and Lorelai followed suit. The girl leaned the pillows on her mother's bed against the headboard and then scooted backwards to lean against it. Lorelai caught her drift and moved backwards as well. "Okay, proceed."  
  
"Well, I was talking to Jason when my parents came in and started yelling at me."  
  
Rory gave her a concerned look.  
  
"It was about the whole putting-them-in-the-bungalow thing."  
  
Rory then gave her an I-told-you-so look.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You warned me, yahddy, yahddy, yah. So they left and Jason caused me to give him an evil death stare," Rory giggled for the first time all night, "and then I ran into Luke. Apparently he and Jason had had a little talk and Jason told him that he and I were still dating."  
  
Rory gave her a 'what the...?' look.  
  
"So, we started fighting about said evil person and he thought I was taken so he moved to leave. Leave and go where? I don't know. But I followed him out and he said that today was the first time he had ever bought flowers for anyone. Which I replied that I loved them, because I did."  
  
Rory gave her a 'yep, I saw how much, too' look.  
  
"And he mentioned something about a book and then he said that he had thought that there was a moment when he walked me home after the wedding. I confirmed afore mentioned moment and then he moved towards me... and I asked him what he was doing and he told me to stand still and then..."  
  
Rory gave her an expectant and excited look, begging her to go on.  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
Rory let out a squeal of pure delight and tackled her mother.  
  
"How was it?" she asked elatedly.  
  
"Hold on! Hold on! I'm not done with the story yet." She smiled as her daughter settled back against the headboard, joy radiating from her face.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Go on!"  
  
"Okay, so, we stopped kissing and I was kinda like 'whoa man!' And then I moved towards him and he was like 'what're you doing?' And I said, 'Will you just stand still?' and then we kissed again only longer and then I pulled away again."  
  
Rory gave her a 'why the hell did you do that?' look.  
  
"Don't give me that look. I was just overwhelmed, is all. Anyway, he pulled me closer and we were about to kiss again when Kirk came running down the stairs completely naked."  
  
Rory's eyes widened in absolute horror.  
  
"Yes, I know. It was gross and yucky and I'll never be able to look at Kirk again without thinking about his naked butt and ---"  
  
"Stop!!!" Rory said hurriedly, trying to get her mother off the topic.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Anyway, back to Luke. I thought he would've been all like 'gross, Kirk!' or something like that. You know, the normal Luke comment but he just turned to me and said 'I'll be right back' and then ran after naked Kirk."  
  
Rory grimaced at the end of this sentence.  
  
"But, of course, I was so dazed by our kisses, mine and Luke's not mine and Kirk's, that I hardly noticed this detail and immediately ran home to tell you." That was where Lorelai saddened a little.  
  
Rory, noticing her mother's sudden delay of happiness, asked quickly, "So how was it? Or should I say how were they?"  
  
Lorelai's face lit up again.  
  
"Oh my God! Beyond compare! It was one of the most wonderful experiences of my entire existence!" She laughed gaily. "I can still feel his lips on mine! And I loved them. The only reason I pulled away both times was because I was just so overwhelmed by all these feelings, you know?"  
  
Rory nodded vigorously.  
  
"Oh, god! It was so amazing! I couldn't help smiling! And Luke is such a good kisser, too."  
  
Rory gave her a look that said 'maybe I don't want to hear about this...'  
  
"Don't worry, nothing graphic. He knew just where to hold me, how much pressure to put on me in all senses of the word. God! I didn't want it to end! Stupid Kirk..." she mumbled playfully.  
  
"I'm so excited, mom! This is great!" Rory tackled her mother again and they giggled together. "Wait, mom...You gotta go back to the Inn."  
  
Lorelai gave her a worried look.  
  
"You have to. Just imagine how many negative comment cards you'll get from Taylor if you don't show up tomorrow."  
  
"Ha. I bet one of them will say, 'You know, Lorelai, its very bad of you to attempt to open an Inn when you can't even show up for work. If all you care about are your personal problems, I don't think you're cut out for the business owning family.'" She used a fake, girly low voice to copy Taylor. "My God! That man is annoying."  
  
Rory laughed carelessly at her mother. "You have to go to the Inn, mom," she said seriously after her giggles subsided. "Plus," she added slyly, "you'll get to see Luke!"  
  
A large smile lit the elder Lorelai's face.  
  
"I know! I'm so excited!"  
  
"So, go!"  
  
"But what about you, Hun?" Lorelai asked, becoming the Mom again.  
  
"I'll sleep here tonight. Don't worry about me," she added when her mother didn't move.  
  
#####################################  
  
A/N: finally there will be JJ action, my friends. I just want this part over and done with! Please Please Please review! 


	3. Catastrophe at the Dragonfly

A/N: Hey all! I love all of my reviewers! Shout outs to you. To gilmoregirl1979: I completely agree that LuLo need to take things slow. I've read some fics where right after Lor goes back to the dragonfly, Luke and her either run off to make out somewhere or jump into bed with each other! Not that those fics are bad. A lot of them are well written. But I think that Lor will get shyer around Luke than she's been around other men and Luke will not just start making out with her. He's really shy and now that he's getting his chance with the woman of his dreams, I don't think he'll want to move too fast for fear of scaring her off. Plus, I'm pretty sure that I've only read a few fics (at the most) where the Kirk situation is addressed. I don't think only a little thing will happen: Oh, Kirk will be coaxed down from a tree and then sent to bed. Amazingly, just as they did not hear LuLo's fight, the rest of the people in the Inn did not hear Kirk howling and screeching as he made his way towards town. Oh, come on! Everyone knows that Patty and Babette were probably listening to their fight, but they hoped it would end right and then LuLo would finally forward their relationship with each other. And if they weren't awake to hear the squabble, then they had to have heard the shriek that ensued from Kirk's mouth. Come on! They're the town gossips! They have ears like a fox! Okay, I'm done ranting. I just needed to get all my annoyance with writers out right now. Sigh. Now I feel better! Anyway, there unfortunately probably won't be any JJ action until next chapter but I'm not sure. I promise it'll happen soon! I found the beginning of this chapter hilarious and had the most fun writing it. Enjoy and review!  
  
#################################  
  
Chapter Three: Catastrophe at the Dragonfly  
  
#################################  
  
Lorelai reluctantly left Rory in her bed; Rory all the while telling her in a commanding voice to "hurry up and leave!"  
  
Lorelai rushed down the stairs and almost ran into the door when she remembered one of the reasons she had come home in the first place.  
  
She muttered under her breath, "Kirk equals camera..." as she found her camera and the band aids on the side table next to the entry way.  
  
She grabbed her purse and flung open the front door.  
  
So many things were rushing through her mind now that her Rory problem was put on hold. Jason was still at the Inn, trying to win her heart back. Her parents were pissed at her, as usual. Sookie still had no kitchen staff. Kirk had probably woken up the entire Inn and she would never hear the end of it from Taylor. And now there was this thing with Luke. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was still a subject that had worrying potential.  
  
She climbed into her Jeep and drove quickly to the Inn.  
  
Her Inn.  
  
The Dragonfly was hers. Hers and Sookie's. She smiled at this thought.  
  
As she neared the Inn, she saw flashing red and white lights and the sound of sirens flooded her ears. Her stomach sunk to her toes.  
  
'Oh God... what happened now?' she thought cautiously.  
  
She parked a little away from the dirt path and then walked slowly upwards to the garden in front of the dragonfly. As it came into view, she stopped dead in her tracks at the scene before her.  
  
There was one ambulance and one fire truck squished into the garden path. Everything around the little circular road was crushed now. She'd have to fix that.  
  
Next to the ambulance, Luke stood talking to one of the paramedics. As she witnessed the conversation, Lorelai watched a rather calm, slightly agitated Luke turn into a full blown, ranting, pissed Luke who waved his arms frantically at the man in front of him. Lorelai could hear his voice but the sirens were still blaring so she couldn't understand what he was yelling.  
  
Her gaze shifted to the now howling Kirk who was sitting on the edge of the back of the ambulance, wrapped in a blanket. One paramedic was trying her best to calm him down and another was attempting to splint Kirk's left arm. Kirk was shrieking that it hurt and that they needed to fix it.  
  
On the other side of the ambulance, on the front porch, Patty and Babette were huddled together, no doubt gossiping endlessly about the night's events. Little did Lorelai know that the main part of the conversation was not Kirk and his night terrors but Luke and herself.  
  
Taylor suddenly appeared in front of the doorway and began to complain to the paramedics. Luke abruptly stopped talking to the paramedic in front of him and moved towards Kirk where he began to shout at Taylor. Then he turned to Kirk and began to bark about his arm. It took only seconds before all three men were yelling at the same time, angry at one or both of the others.  
  
Lorelai's gaze shifted to the window where Lulu was standing, watching worriedly.  
  
Suddenly there were more voices as more people emerged from the Inn. Patty and Babette were trying to calm the men down, while the paramedics were trying to shush everybody.  
  
The sudden rise in noise invaded Lorelai's mind and clogged her thought processing. She lifted her palm to her forehead and then before she thought of what she was doing she screamed,  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
Every person there froze and turned to look at her.  
  
She hadn't really planned what she was going to say if she had actually gotten their attention so she stood there stupidly for a second, planning in her head.  
  
"Alright!" she said finally. "Everyone needs to go inside the Inn and wait for me. Everyone except the paramedics and fire men, of course. And Luke and Kirk need to stay out here too." She gave the paramedics an apologetic look.  
  
Everyone stood there, frozen, until Lorelai shouted, "Now!" Then they scrambled to their designated areas, and Lorelai sighed.  
  
Luke silently moved to sit with Kirk on the end of the ambulance, but before taking a seat he shot Kirk a look that meant death. Kirk's eyes widened fearfully and he quickly scooted to the far end of the ambulance, just as Luke sat opposite him.  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes and relaxed a little. Maybe she could get everyone into order. She opened her eyes to find Luke watching her and she gave him a weak and exhausted smile. He smiled back reassuringly and then she made her way towards the paramedics.  
  
"I am so sorry," she said to the woman who had been trying to calm Kirk only moment before. "I had to go to my house for a little while to deal with some personal problems and I lost track of time. I guess these guys got a little out of hand without someone to look after them."  
  
"It's alright, Ms Gilmore," the woman replied evenly. She was leaning against the corner of the ambulance, on Kirk's side. The other two men were standing next to her, small smiles teasing their mouths. "It was a very interesting event we had going here."  
  
"I would love if someone could possibly explain what happened?" Lorelai asked authoritively.  
  
"I can!" Kirk piped up, nervousness edging his voice.  
  
"No Kirk," Luke commanded and then said softly to Lorelai, 'I can. It's really simple, actually. Kirk came running down the stairs completely naked, having one of his night terrors---"  
  
Lorelai's gaze became questioning. "Wha...?"  
  
"Let me finish," Luke said impatiently. "I ran after him intending to catch him before he embarrassed himself completely. He started sprinting and I wasn't that fast so he got ahead of me. I got to the middle of town and found him on top of the gazebo, crying like a baby. I coaxed him down but as he was climbing down, I looked away so as not to have to...look at anything and his hand got caught, his foot slipped and he broke his wrist. He started wailing like a baby, again, and then sprinted back here, to the Inn. Michel called 911 and now they're here. Everyone woke up. Sookie trapped Michel in the kitchen so he wouldn't cause any more trouble then went to sit on the back porch with Jackson so she wouldn't freak out and cause more trouble herself. The town gossips came out to discuss the wonderful event," he said 'wonderful' very sarcastically, "Taylor decided to flip Kirk out by berating him for his behavior. Kirk freaked out again and I had to hold him down. Lulu was watching the whole thing from the window and it looked like she was crying, which caused Kirk to squirm even more. All of the other guests were talking and freaking out themselves inside the Inn. Then the paramedics arrived. They got Kirk a blanket, settled him down then tried to splint his arm. He decided to make life hard and struggle again, which cause his arm more pain. I tried to explain what had happened but this bimbo," he pointed to the paramedic on the far left, "kept interrupting and cracking jokes so I got frustrated. Taylor came out and started yelling at Kirk again then I started yelling and everyone else started yelling and...you get the picture. Then you took control and here we are now." He said this monologue in a matter-of-fact tone and finished with an annoyed air.  
  
"Wow," was all Lorelai could say. "A lot has happened since I left. Is everyone okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Lorelai," Kirk said sadly. "It hurts, but I'm a fighter!"  
  
"I'm proud of you, Kirk," Lorelai said jokingly.  
  
"We need to take him to the hospital to get his arm a cast," the woman paramedic said firmly. She turned to Kirk and motioned to the inside of the ambulance. "Hop in, Kirk."  
  
"I'll be going now, Lorelai. Thank you for inviting Lulu and I to the test run. Oh! Can Lulu come along?"  
  
"Yes she can, Kirk," the paramedic replied.  
  
"I'll get her," Luke said, hopping down from his perch and heading into the dragonfly.  
  
"I'm so sorry for all the trouble," Lorelai said again to the paramedics. "I better get inside though. Thank you so much. Bye Kirk."  
  
"Good bye, Lorelai," Kirk replied sadly, as if he was going to his death.  
  
She made her way towards the Dragonfly, shaking her head. Lulu passed her on the porch.  
  
"Thank you so much, Lorelai," Lulu said sweetly. "Kirk and I fully appreciate your invitation. We'll be sure to visit."  
  
"Thank you for coming Lulu. Take good care of Kirk."  
  
"I will."  
  
Lorelai watched Lulu climb into the back of the ambulance then turned and went inside. 


	4. Luke, Digger, and the Town Gossips

A/N: For a while I lost the will to write this fic. People are making so many post-season-4 fics that it really getting on my nerves and I can't read any more of them. It's crowding my mind WAY too much. I also started thinking that maybe I should be doing something more important than this. It sucks being indecisive and I also got writers block for a while. To GilmoreGirl1979, I haven't confronted that area yet, so just wait for my explanation. To Deena, I already have the main plot of this fic outlined and I'm afraid that it involves Rory going to Europe. I think a lot of writers have done this for a reason. It's a good choice in most cases and helps to support the story. I think Luke can easily make moves on Lorelai (I don't know how else to word it, but you know what I mean) because it took him two days to ask her out once he realized that he loved her and he didn't waste time getting closer to her (hence the dance and the kiss so soon after the beginning of their relationship). Some people think Luke is shy and nervous but he just never made moves because he didn't know it was so important to do so. He's not that shy my friends. I thank you all for the encouragement, but I might need more to continue this fic. You know, with all of those other ideas running through my head. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
A/N 2: Btw, most people write that LuLo's rooms are still next to each other. People get upset (the readers) and say this isn't possible. I must point out that at all Inns and Hotels with indoor hallways, all even rooms are on one side and all odds are on the opposite. Therefore, it is possible for them to remain in their original rooms (before Kirk switched his room). Which gets me thinking. Their rooms never could have been next to each other because of the whole evens/odds thing. Lor/Rory's room was six and Luke's seven. Making them across from each other. Kirk never had to switch with Lor just to be next to Luke. He just had to switch with whoever was numbers five or nine. For this story Im sticking with the evens/odds thing, so our JJs are across from each other. Now, please continue.  
  
####################################  
  
Chapter Four: Luke, Digger, and the Dragonfly  
  
####################################  
  
The minute Lorelai stepped through the door, a barrage of noise hit her. Everyone was talking at once. Again. Didn't they learn anything?  
  
"Hey!" Luke barked. The room went silent. "Give Lorelai a break! She was kind enough to give all of you a free stay here at the Inn and the only thing you can do for her is bombard her with questions and comments? I think you all need to lay off!"  
  
After a few seconds, Sookie piped up.  
  
"Here! Here!" she said pleasantly.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed. Jackson rubber her arm reassuringly.  
  
"Sook, it's okay," Lorelai said thankfully. She moved to the middle of the room and transformed into the leader she needed to be at this moment. "Everybody, I'd like to thank you all for coming to the Test Run. I know there's been some drama tonight, but Kirk will be fine. I would recommend that you all go back to bed and get some rest. There are plenty of things for you all to do tomorrow."  
  
Everyone started heading for the staircase when Taylor came up to her.  
  
"That was a job well done, Lorelai. I think it was wonderful how you took authority over everyone. I think I'll write that down as well."  
  
"Thank you, Taylor. I fully appreciate your recognition."  
  
He wandered off with the rest of the guests, leaving Sookie, Jackson, Luke and herself in the sitting room.  
  
"Lorelai," Sookie said hurriedly, rushing to her friend's side. "Are you okay? I mean, you look kind of..."  
  
"I'm fine, Sookie. Don't worry. You and Jackson should go to bed. We have to get up bright and early, remember?" Lorelai smiled at her friend, but this did not defer Sookie.  
  
"You don't look okay, Lorelai. Oh, nevermind. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Alright, Sookie. We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
Sookie's frown did not disappear, but she decided to drop the subject momentarily. "Well, good night then." She turned to call out to Luke, "Good night, Luke." She waved then headed up the stairs with Jackson who nodded to Lorelai and followed his wife.  
  
"G'night," Luke called after the couple. He turned to look at Lorelai who was watching the floor intently. He moved towards her, and noticed that her frame was shaking slightly. "Lorelai?" he asked softly.  
  
Lorelai refused to cry. Especially in front of Luke. He had seen her cry so many times before that she refused to put him through it again.  
  
She straightened and sighed. Her mind kept rotating through her current problems. Unfortunately, one would not be forced to the back of her mind.  
  
Rory.  
  
She sighed again. She had to think about something else. Rory would want her to.  
  
After a few seconds of telling herself this a few times, Lorelai was finally able to put all Rory thoughts aside for a while. Now she could think of more important things. Like Luke.  
  
"Lorelai?" he asked again. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"I'm sorry Luke. I was just thinking."  
  
He held open his arms and she moved into them. He held her against him for a while, their heart beats becoming one rhythm.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice.  
  
"I'm fine," she mumbled into his chest. "Just hold me here for a little longer."  
  
"Of course." He wouldn't want anything else other than to hold her.  
  
They stood there for a while until Luke broke the silence.  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
She smiled into his shirt.  
  
"I could never regret what happened. It's one of the best moments of my life so far." Wow, that sounded so cheesy. But it felt like the honest thing to say. She didn't want to take it back or rephrase it.  
  
Luke grinned happily. She didn't regret their kiss. It sounded like she had enjoyed it. So had he. There had been many moments when he had wanted to kiss her and he had always had an idea of what it would be like, but the real thing was much different than he thought. Reality was much better.  
  
"I'm glad," he said tenderly. He sounded like such a sap! But it sounded right. He wondered why.  
  
Inside his head he quietly wished that someday Lorelai would love him like he loved her. After hearing that tape and reading the book, he had realized that he had loved her for many years. He hoped that someday her heart would flutter just at the thought of him.  
  
He didn't know that it already did.  
  
They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, only inches away. A smile played at her lips. It wasn't a teasing smile, or a smug smile, but a genuinely excited and happy smile.  
  
'Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!' her mind commanded gently.  
  
'Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!' Luke's mind was yelling at him.  
  
He listened to it and dipped his head to hers, letting their lips meet lightly for their third kiss. It was short and sweet, and both broke away to get control of their emotions.  
  
They leaned in to kiss again when they heard a cough about ten feet away.  
  
Both brown heads jerked towards the direction of the voice. Standing next to the stair case was Jason, who was staring at them angrily.  
  
"Lorelai?" he asked edgily.  
  
Lorelai leaned her head against Luke's chest and sighed, annoyed. Why did Jason have to ruin this perfect moment? Sometimes it wasn't fair. Her hands, which had been clutching Luke's shirt ever since he had taken her into his arms, twisted themselves further into the fabric. Luke looked down at her, surprised.  
  
She turned to look at Digger Stiles again. "Hi, Jason," she said calmly.  
  
"What are you doing, Lorelai?" he asked angrily. He looked from her to Luke and then back at her.  
  
"I was talking to my dear friend Luke, Jason. Even though it's none of your business."  
  
"Why is he holding you like that?"  
  
Jason was seriously getting on her nerves.  
  
"Because I want him to?" she asked innocently.  
  
"What?" Jason's eyes widened.  
  
In her mind Lorelai laughed. She had freaked him out. But then her anger took over and started to get the better of her.  
  
"I want him to hold me like this, Jason. I want him to hug me, and kiss me, and..."  
  
"Lorelai," Luke interrupted warningly.  
  
She looked up at him and sighed. She stepped out of his arms, letting go of his shirt. To keep contact, she laced her right hand fingers with his left hand fingers and turned to face Digger.  
  
"I asked you to leave, Jason. A while ago, in fact. I don't want to be with you. It's over. Why don't you understand?" Her voice was exasperated.  
  
Luke took a step towards Digger, moving in front of Lorelai as if protecting her.  
  
"I think you should leave now, Jason," he said sternly.  
  
Lorelai's stomach flip flopped. Sure, she was independent. But that didn't mean that she didn't like it when the man she was dating took command over the relationship. He was protecting her, trying to make her feel safe.  
  
Her heart swelled for him.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Jason snapped.  
  
"You're acting like a child, Jason," she said curtly.  
  
'I cant help it, Lorelai! I need you! I cant live without you! My life is dull without you!" He walked towards her, his eyes full of desperation.  
  
As Digger came closer, Luke proceeded to move further in front of Lorelai. She pulled him back, however, before he could do any harm to the man in front of them.  
  
"I love you, Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened.  
  
"What the...?" Luke asked quickly. He was instinctively moving towards Digger again, but Lorelai stepped in front of him.  
  
Digger walked up to her and took her now free hands in his own. Her eyes were wide as she stared into his.  
  
"I wanna marry you, Lorelai!"  
  
"Whoa."  
  
That was all she could say. He had completely stunned and astounded her.  
  
"What the hell?!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
He became the territorial male as his hands gripper her shoulders and pulled her backwards against his body. Lorelai and Jason's hands separated, but Lorelai's arms were still frozen in place.  
  
"I don't have a ring," Digger said quickly. He reached for her hands again but she stepped back, pushing Luke back as well. She impulsively reached her hands up and laid them on Luke's, which were still resting on her shoulders.  
  
Her look of horrified confusion turned into plain old horror.  
  
"But we can deal with that later," Digger said eagerly. He hadn't stopped talking. How had he not run out of breath by now?  
  
"Jason---"  
  
"Please, Lorelai! Marry me, please!"  
  
He gazed at her frantically and for a second she was drawn into his puppy dog eyes. She never would have said yes in a million years, but she had a pang of guilt for being so forceful and rude. After a split second, though, she realized that he was the one who was being rude and the only way she could get rid of him was to be forceful. For a moment she had felt guilty.  
  
"Lorelai?" Luke's voice was surprised and unbelieving.  
  
"No!" she spat at Digger. "I don't love you, Jason! I don't want to be with you! If I never saw you again, it wouldn't matter to me! Please Jason," she said more calmly. "Please, I'm begging you. Don't do this."  
  
Her eyes pleaded with him, but Digger wouldn't give up.  
  
"I'll leave you to think about my proposal for now. I'll be back, Lor. To win your heart."  
  
With that he left the couple, who were both taken aback.  
  
Lorelai was frozen to the spot, her limbs still in the same places as when Digger had been there in front of her.  
  
Luke moved away from her and took her hand, leading her to the couch where he sat down. She looked down at him, her eyes still wide. He tugged at her hand and she sat next to him.  
  
She finally relaxed. She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder. He moved his arm so that her head fell to his chest. His arm wrapped around her and hugged her closer. She made an approving murmur and he smiled.  
  
"Today and tonight have been so heavy on my nerves. The good stuff and the bad stuff have all made a very large impression. I wanna sleep for a very long time. If I dream, wonderful. As long as I wake up rested."  
  
Luke bent his head and kiss the top of hers.  
  
"Why is this so comfortable? We've never done this before so why is it so comfortable?" she asked.  
  
"We have done this before."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"Remember your 'Meltdown in the Park'?"  
  
"Oh... that."  
  
"It didn't feel weird at all when you fell into my arms. Didn't you think that was strange?"  
  
She looked down again.  
  
"I guess I never read into it. I mean, you're Luke. You always do that stuff. Ever since we started being friends. I guess I was used to it."  
  
They fell into silence. Lorelai snuggled closer to the warmth of Luke's chest and was about to nod off when the couple heard a giggle.  
  
"What was that?" Luke asked, a little disturbed.  
  
They heard a small gasp and then someone shush someone else.  
  
Lorelai growled.  
  
"I know."  
  
She stood and turned to Luke, stretching out her hand to help him up. He didn't need it, but the extra contact with her made him happy. He stood and lost his balance a little. Lorelai steadied him with the palm of her hand and for a second she was overwhelmed by the smell of him.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Another giggle. This one brought her back to the present. She turned to face the staircase and called out,  
  
"Sookie! Miss Patty! Babette!"  
  
A crash and a bunch of angry voices sounded from the staircase and then the three women made their way to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Lorelai sounded like a mother confronting her misbehaved children.  
  
"Nothing, honey," Miss Patty said unconvincingly.  
  
Lorelai gave Sookie a 'fess up!' look and the woman immediately cracked.  
  
"We were spying, Lorelai! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Sookie!" Miss Patty and Babette said together,  
  
"Im sorry! I can't help it! She gave me that 'you've been a very naughty girl' look and I had to spill. That look always does that," she grumbled.  
  
"You guys! Here I am, trying to have some alone time with Luke and you guys just have to ruin it. Argh!" Lorelai growled, exasperated.  
  
"We're sorry, Sugar, but we had to snoop. We've been waiting so long for this, we had to see," Babette apologized.  
  
"It was worth it though. That first kiss was so sweet!" Patty gushed.  
  
"That kiss?" Lorelai asked, pointing to the spot where Luke and herself had shared their first kiss. The girls nodded. "That wasn't our first kiss--- "  
  
"Lorelai," Luke broke in angrily.  
  
"They already know, Luke," she said, turning to him. She turned back to the gossips. "That was our third kiss," she announced proudly. When she saw the three women's gazes light up, she instantly regretted telling them.  
  
"Lorelai," Luke repeated worriedly.  
  
She turned to face him and decided to tease him despite her regret. "It's fun to brag about kissing you," she giggled. Luke's face turned a rather dark shade of embarrassed red.  
  
"We thought that the only things you two had shared was that dance and that meaningful look at dinner. Me and Babette were talking about that when Kirk had his little fiasco."  
  
"You were gossiping about us even then?" Luke asked.  
  
"Of course, Darlin'!" Babette exclaimed.  
  
Lorelai sighed as her excitement dissipated.  
  
"You guys are horrible." She sighed again. "Go to bed," she commanded them. "I'll follow you up just to make sure you do so."  
  
She ushered them up the stairs and watched them enter their rooms. Luke slowly made his way behind her and they headed for their own rooms. They stopped in the hall, closest to Lorelai's door.  
  
She looked down nervously at her feet.  
  
"I'm starting to regret telling them." Okay, maybe she was fully regretting it by now.  
  
"You shouldn't have done it," Luke scolded lightly. "You do know that once we go to bed that they'll meet in one of their rooms and gossip about us all night, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," she said softly, looking up at him.  
  
He smiled at her and she nearly melted.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
There was a comfortable silence until Luke spoke.  
  
"Good night, Lorelai."  
  
"Good night, Luke."  
  
He kissed her cheek quickly and headed to his room across the hall. He smiled at her again before going inside and closing the door behind him.  
  
A/N: This was a very good chapter my friends. Much longer than the others. With so much time to write and no time to type, I get a lot done. It was full of lots of Java Junkie-ness. I found it incredibly easy to write Luke and Lorelai around each other and the whole gossips intruding thin but I found it difficult to write Jason. Even though its easy to talk like him (I can actually hear his voice in my head sometimes, and what he says. You know, I can just picture it.) I found I couldn't write him. Its probably because I don't like him that much (hense the calling him Digger-ness) There might be JJ-ness next chapter but Im not sure. It might be full of the gossips instead.  
  
BTW: I kinda might need a beta but im not sure. If anyone offers I would love you. 


	5. The Number Seven

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this out! I wrote it and sent it to my Beta but they didn't send it back... So I decided I needed to finish this before school started (on Thursday, yay! Surprised Im excited for school? So am I) and because Dork1147 hasn't emailed me back, its unbetad... But Ive been doing okay anyway right? Right. All is okay though! Im kinda freaking out cause once the new season starts no one will want to read this.... It makes me sad so Im going to finish it. Soon. I hope. Maybe... Anyway. I like this chapter a lot. It makes me laugh. And it also marks the end of the Dragonfly Test Run and I can finally start MY part of the story. Im so happy!!! Okay, I beg of you, review! Please! I might A/N at the end of the chapter but who knows? Read on!

888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter Five: The Number Seven**

888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Lorelai found Sookie in the kitchen frantically moving around the room and spitting out commands to her one kitchen staff member: Derek. They were both trying to make certain dishes (seeing how Taylor, Miss Patty, and Babette were already awake), but were barely succeeding in destroying the kitchen.

Lorelai was still annoyed with Sookie about the eavesdropping incident, but she decided to take pity on the red haired chef.

"Sookie?"

"Lorelai! Hi! Avocados in the pan! We have no one to help us! Not that pan, that pan!" Sookie didn't stop rushing around the room and her sentences to Lorelai were interrupted by her curt instructions to Derek. "I got up early to start getting things ready --- Not that pan! Not that pan! --- then I realized I didn't know what to get ready for! No!" she wailed at Derek. "I'll do it!" She shoved him out of the way and pointed to the stove. "Flip the eggs!"

"I'm sorry!" he yelped as he accidentally ran into her.

"S'okay Hun! Just get to the eggs! Taylor decided to order half the stuff on the menu --- we need bacon, Derek! --- just to see if I was good enough for the Inn! Ah! Steak!" She sprinted to the freezer to retrieve a steak.

"Sookie, honey?" Lorelai asked, extremely concerned that her friend was about to explode. "Do you need help?"

Sookie stopped in front of Lorelai.

"Lorelai, you know you can't cook," she said, then hurried to start grilling the meat in her hand. "In fact, I think it would be deadly to our guests. Wait a minute..." She stopped in her tracks again, her expression thoughtful. "Well, maybe I should let you cook for Taylor...No! Murder equals jail. Murder equals jail. Take the steak! We need more sausage!"

Lorelai watched as Sookie and Derek switched places then said, "No, Sookie. I meant that I could call four of your other workers and convince them to come back."

Sookie spun to look at her, eyes wide and questioning.

"But what about---"

"Michel? I'll tell them that we'll keep him as far away from the kitchen as possible."

Sookie, completely forgetting the sausage, ran up to Lorelai and clutched her friend's hands. She smiled widely, her dimples ever present.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Come on!" Lorelai pulled Sookie from the kitchen towards the front desk.

"Take a break, Derek!" Sookie said quickly as she exited.

Derek collapsed against the counter, letting out a large sigh.

The two women managed to recruit the four workers they needed, who all agreed to come to the Dragonfly as soon as possible.

Sookie went to the kitchen to inform Derek that help was on its way and to get started on finishing the meals, then led Lorelai out to the porch. They sat on the steps and silently watched the sun rise further into the sky.

"So, Sookie. Why did you bring me out here?" Lorelai asked, peeling her eyes away from the horizon.

"Lorelai, I have to ask you something."

"Sure. What's the matter?"

"Tell me everything?" Sookie asked excitedly, gripping Lorelai's arm.

Lorelai laughed, smiling happily at her best friend.

"Absolutely."

Sookie giggled. "Okay, start with your first kiss."

"Okay. Well, I had just gotten into this little fight with my parents and Jason, so I went off to take a breather. When I came back, I ran into Luke and he started talking about how Jason and I were still dating."

"But you're not..." Sookie said slowly.

"Oh, God, no! Anyway, we started fighting and he kept talking about books and flowers, and then he said there was a moment, which I agreed there was---"

"A moment? When?"

"After the wedding he walked me home. It was wonderful."

"Oh, okay."

"Then he moved towards me and I was like 'what are you doing?' and he was like 'would you just stand still?' Then..."

Lorelai paused for dramatic effect and Sookie poked her.

"Come on, Lorelai! You can't stop there!"

"He kissed me, Sookie. And, oh my God, was it a good kiss. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short. It was perfect. He knew just where to hold me, you know?"

"I totally know!"

"Then we broke apart, cause, ya know, it was exciting and overwhelming all at once. Then I moved towards him and he was like 'what are you doing?' and I was like 'will you just stand still?' and then I kissed him. I thought it wasn't possible for anything to be better than the first, but it was! And it was so much longer! God, I felt so dizzy! Just thinking about it makes me dizzy!" She giggled and grinned at Sookie.

"It was wonderful?"

'It was a million times more wonderful than wonderful!"

God, it felt good to act like a teenager again!

"You sound like you're in love..." Sookie said softly without thinking.

"What?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"What?" Sookie replied quickly, realizing her mistake.

"You know what, Sookie. You said I was in love."

"I didn't say that," she defended quietly. "I said you sound like you're in love. There's a difference," she mumbled, feeling stupid.

Lorelai's anger bristled.

"I'm not in love, Sookie. And I don't sound like I'm in love. Got it?"

"Lorelai, don't be so defensive. It's okay if you're in---"

"I'm not!" Lorelai snapped, suddenly afraid that Sookie was right. She stood suddenly and turned to go inside. "I gotta go prepare my thank you speech or something."

"Lorelai, wait!"

The curly haired woman stopped but did not turn.

"Don't be afraid of being in love, Lorelai. Especially with Luke. Luke loves you, I know he does. And if you two stay together, you'll be the happiest woman on earth, in the universe. Luke will take excellent care of you. Don't keep thinking that maybe the next one is the right one. Keep thinking that you're looking for the one and maybe this is him."

"I gotta go."

Lorelai kept walking but stopped when she reached the front door.

"Thanks, Sookie," she said gently, and then went inside.

For the entire day, things seemed to go smoothly. Luke and Lorelai threw each other long glances while Miss Patty, Sookie, and Babette gossiped about the love birds.

Towards the end of lunch, Lorelai made her rounds to all of the tables finishing their meals. Her first stop was Luke's table. Today he was sitting with Jackson, who stood to use the restroom just as Lorelai approached. Lorelai chose to sit in his chair while he was gone.

Luke watched her silently as she propped up her chin in the palm of her hand, staring off into space.

"Do you think the number seven is lucky?" she asked after a moment.

Luke stared at her for a second, taken aback.

"I guess."

She rolled her eyes, and then met his gaze.

"It's a yes or no question. It shouldn't be that hard to answer." Her tone was playfully serious.

He gazed at her for a second, and then nodded slowly. "I guess seven is lucky in my opinion. I mean, luckier than the number three."

Lorelai giggled. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately...

"It's my lucky number too. But my favorite number is four."

"You have a favorite number?"

"Of course! You see, numbers one through three sound low, but five and above sound high. Four is not too high and not too low; it's perfect. Can't you see?" She smiled at him.

He smiled back, his eyes laughing. His look was one that said 'I know something you don't know'. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"What?" she asked.

"You."

"What about me? Perfect, beautiful, absolutely hilarious, and adorable me?"

"You're you. I'm glad you are."

He said it so calmly and confidently that it surprised Lorelai.

"Thanks..." she said, blushing.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Lorelai looking off into space to avoid Luke's eyes and Luke watching the object of his affection intently. The blush on Lorelai's cheeks was deepening despite her desperate attempts to remain calm.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Luke asked, still grinning.

"Huh?" Lorelai finally met his eyes, and then smiled. "Oh. Yes, of course. I mean, why wouldn't we still be going?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. You seemed distressed after coming back here last night. I thought maybe something had come up and you might have to deal with it instead of going to a movie with me."

Lorelai shook her head, her smile still there only lighter. She had completely forgotten that she had to deal with Rory. But Rory would understand, wouldn't she?

"No. It was nothing that serious. I can still go out tonight." Okay, only part of that was a total and complete lie.

Luke noticed the pause in her answer before she replied, but he ignored it.

"Good. I'll pick you up at six. I gotta go back to the diner though. Caesar can't watch it forever." He stood and Lorelai finally realized that he was wearing his flannel again.

"Uh, okay. Six is good. I'll see you then." She rose with him and they stood in an awkward silence, not knowing how to say goodbye to each other. Lorelai was frozen in place until Luke moved towards her. She snapped into action, knowing that he was only going to kiss her cheek. She lifted her hands to his face and pulled him into a kiss on the lips, knowing that everyone in the room had turned to watch them. They broke apart, both blushing slightly. Luke said a goodbye under his breath and turned to retrieve his things. Lorelai smiled after him, and then turned and went to the other tables.

Everyone eventually left the staff to their Inn, saying their thank yous and goodbyes to Sookie and Lorelai, their voices full of emotion. The first weekend at the dragonfly with customers was over and it had gone well.

Well, sort of.

888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Its over and I can start my own part! I have many ideas planned out it my head, including specific events, good and bad...Ha! You'll have to wait to see what they are! I don't know when I'll post again cause Im kinda busy writing my own book (one that will hopefully be published, yay!) and school's gonna start in four days. The good thing for you is that I write better during class while Im supposed to be doing my work. Bad thing for you, I've decided to try harder this year (Junior year is one of the most important) and that might include paying attention (::Gasps of horror sound around the room. People quietly ask 'does she have enough money for that? Hehe. Stupid joke. Ignore me::). So, review and maybe I'll spend a little time on my reviewers and readers.

PS: Luke is going to be very brave and forward in this fic. I like him that way. I love Luke...(::Eyes glaze over as she imagines doing an especially dirty something with said gorgeous man::) Hey! Don't think of me that way! Im only fifteen for God's sake! And since Luke is taken by Lorelai, I'll just take Max... (::Eyes glaze over ONCE AGAIN as she imagines doing that same especially dirty something with latest said man::) Hehe, REVIEW! Luv you guys!

A/N 2: Okay, my computer is seriously pissing me off. There used to be number symbols and now there aren't... I tried to put asterisks and it still didn't work. What is wrong??? And now my title is bolded... Its never bolded before... Im confused! Urgh, just ignore me and review!

A/N 3: I just had to upload my chapter seven times... Does anyone else get this annoyed with sometimes?


	6. A Village and a Good Time

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm back again with chapter six. I've decided to work as hard as possible to finish this. I know the Village didn't come out until like a month and a half after the finale, but I could think of any movie and I think it would be great for them to see a horror movie together so if Lorelai got scared she could cling to Luke. Hehe. I love Romance. I love this chapter, personally. Not as much as some others, but I still love it! So, this is the first non test run chapter. PLEASE tell me what you think, I beg of you! Thank you tons and lots to my beta Dork1147 for your lovely beta...ing.... Anyway, please read and review and my darlings! Mwahahahahahahaaaaa!!! ::Cough cough, hack hack:: Ahem...Nevermind.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888 

**Chapter Six: A Village and a Good Time**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888 

Lorelai drove home from the Dragonfly, quietly thinking to herself. They had spent about four hours sitting on the floor of the lobby looking through Taylor's dozens of comment cards. Other people had commented, but only once or twice. The staff was exhausted from the hard work the test run had proven to be and all were glad to go home. 

Lorelai had forced herself to think about the guests the last part of the day so she could leave a good impression. Now, as she neared her house, all of her worries about Rory and Dean flooded back, causing her stomach to do sickening flip-flops.

She parked in the driveway and slowly got out, suddenly afraid to go inside and deal with her daughter. Why couldn't things be good? All she would have to think about would be Luke and her new business and everything would be good. But no. She had to deal with a mistake that might be unfixable instead of being all giggly about her life. 

She walked up to the porch and opened the front door.

"Rory?" she called. When there was no answer, she called out, "Rory?" again.

The young woman came out to the living room where Lorelai was standing. 

"Oh, hi mom. Sorry I didn't answer. I was a little busy in my room." 

Lorelai looked her daughter over. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were tear stained. She was still wearing the same pj's as yesterday and there were bags under her eyes.

"What were you doing?" Lorelai asked cautiously, walking in the direction of Rory's room. Her air was worried and afraid, the same way it had been when she had looked in to see if Rory and Dean had done what was so easy to think of. When she peered inside, clothing was everywhere, there were three suitcases on the bed, and the bed was stripped of everything it had been covered with the night before.

"I was packing," she stated simply.

"I can see that," Lorelai replied. She tore her gaze from the trashed room and turned to face Rory. "What were you packing for?" 

Rory looked down nervously, fingering the hem of her shirt.

"I was packing for Europe. I'm going with Grandma the day after tomorrow." She looked up suddenly, locking eyes with Lorelai. "That's okay, right?"

Lorelai paused before replying, not sure how to answer. She could play the stern mother card and force Rory to stay here and deal with her problems. Or she could be an adult and let Rory make her own decisions, seeing how she was an adult now.

"It's not my choice whether you go or not," she finally replied. She turned to look at the tirade that was now Rory's room. She had felt a prick of tears at the back of her eyes and didn't want Rory to see.

Rory sighed.

"You know I have to have your opinion, Mom. If you don't want me to go, tell me."  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms, not answering.

They stood in silence for a moment, Lorelai trying her hardest not to let the tears fall. If Rory wanted to deal with her problems with the accompaniment of her grandmother, then that was her choice.

"Go," she replied quietly. "If you need to spend time away from Stars Hollow, then you need to. It's your choice."

"Mom, you know I want to get through this with you there, but I'll be suffocated by all the gossip. You know that. I want you to go to Europe with us but I know you never would. I can't stay here." 

Despite her efforts to hold it back, a tear slid down Lorelai's cheek. She thought maybe if she turned away a little more that Rory wouldn't see it. Unfortunately for her, her daughter didn't miss it. 

"Mom," she sighed, then went up to her mother and hugged her. They hugged for a while, Lorelai crying and Rory trying her best to hold back another wave of fresh tears. Lorelai pulled away and looked at her daughter.

"You know I love you, right?" Rory nodded and they hugged again. 

"Okay," Lorelai said when this one ended. "Do you need help packing?" 

"Sure." 

They finished packing Rory's things then put the cases in the hall. Rory went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and Lorelai went into the living room to sit down. She passed a clock on the way and saw that it read 5:59. Lorelai screamed, finally remembering that she had a date with Luke. Rory came rushing into the room and found her mother frantically looking around for something.

"What's the matter?" Rory asked hurriedly.

"I have a date with Luke at six! I totally forgot what with the packing and the fun and laughing and talking..." Lorelai triumphantly found what she was looking for, holding it above her head. The phone. 

"Are you serious? How could you forget about something like this?" Rory asked urgently, her eyes wide.

"I don't know!" Lorelai wailed, dialing a very familiar number. "Go upstairs and pick out an outfit for me. We're going to the movies." 

"Okay!" Rory hurried up the stairs to Lorelai's room.

Lorelai listened as the phone at Luke's rang and rang, until finally someone picked up. It wasn't Luke though.

"Hello?" 

"Lane?" 

"Lorelai?" 

"Hi! I was just wondering, could I talk to Luke, please?"

"He's not here."

"He's not?"

"Nope. He said he was going to your house."

"He already left?"

"Yeah." 

"How long ago?"

"Like ten minutes ago."

"Shit." 

"What?" 

"Nothing. I gotta go, Lane. Talk to you later."

"Bye Lore---"

Lorelai hung up before Lane finished and threw the phone on the couch. She was about to run up the stairs when the door bell rang.

"Agh!" Lorelai cursed loudly, and then rushed to the door. Of course it was Luke. He was wearing his normal clothing, only it seemed nicer than usual. Instead of plaid he was wearing a jean jacket, the front hanging open. His undershirt was grey. He was wearing his backwards blue hat, too.

Lorelai sighed. He looked so good and here she looked like crap. Life wasn't fair.

She opened the door to him, smiling wanly.

"Hi, Luke!" she said cheerfully.

He eyed her, taking in the same outfit she wore that morning.

"Hi." 

"Uh, come in. Have a seat." She let him inside and then closed the door. They stood there awkwardly for a second until Lorelai finally spoke. "I'm sorry I'm not ready. Rory decided to go with my mother to Europe and we were packing for like an hour. I totally forgot we had a date. I was so surprised that she wanted to go that I couldn't think about anything else," she explained when she saw a hint of pain in his eyes after her statement that she had forgotten.

"Uh, it's okay. Do you still want to go?"

"More than anything," she said without thinking, and then blushed. She hadn't meant to reveal that much.

He grinned at her, feeling confident.

She scowled, a little annoyed that he was so egotistical. She smacked him lightly on the arm, smiling slightly. He caught her hand and kissed it. She blushed again, only this time it was deeper. When had Luke become so romantic? He paused for a second, debating on whether or not to kiss her. He wanted to, so he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She responded immediately, their arms tangled around each other.

"Ahem." 

Both adults broke apart instantly, looking away guiltily. Rory was standing at the top of the stairs, smiling at them.

Lorelai looked up at Luke, grinning.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Feel free to watch the TV or something." She ran up the stairs, pulling a laughing Rory into her room.

Luke watched them disappear, then went and sat on the couch. He found the remote under some clutter on the coffee table and turned the television on. He decided to watch baseball, finally feeling more at ease now that he was alone.

Lorelai slammed the door closed then smacked Rory.

"Don't laugh! That was embarrassing," she murmured. She went to the bed where an outfit was laid.

Rory laughed. "It was adorable. You were so cute, looking guilty afterwards." She laughed again and then started making kissing noises. Lorelai lifted a pillow from her bed and threw it at Rory. The two women laughed and then turned to help Lorelai get ready. 

Ten minutes later, Lorelai walked slowly down the stairs to find Luke watching baseball. She grinned. He loved baseball.

"Baseball? Typical."

Luke turned his head sharply to look at her coming down the stairs. He turned the TV off, and then stood.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing an emerald green, long sleeved shirt that brought out the bright blue of her eyes, and tight, light blue jeans. Her hair was curly and she was wearing light make up. 

How could Luke have possibly gotten her? It was amazing that now she was his. He never thought it could happen.

"You look beautiful," he commented quietly.

She smiled coyly at him.

"Thank you."

She grabbed her purse and her coat, then stood in the entry way. He went to the door and opened it for her. She smiled at him and then went outside and he closed it behind him. Rory watched from the top of the stairs, smiling to herself.

Luke helped Lorelai into his truck and then went to his side and climbed inside.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on, tell me."

"Nope. You'll have to wait till we get there."

She sighed, slightly annoyed. She would never be able to break Luke. 

"So Rory's going to Europe?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded slowly. It still hurt to think about.

"Yeah. She's had so much stuff going on that she needs a break. I understand completely, though I wish she would stay with me." 

Luke picked upon her discomfort and dropped the subject. They talked quietly until they reached the theatre, where they climbed out and made their way inside. Luke made Lorelai wait near the doors so she wouldn't know what movie they were going to see. They got their food, and then went to the designated theatre.

"The Village?" Lorelai asked, seeing the room they were going into. 

"Yeah. I knew you wouldn't care what movie we saw so I decided to take the advice of a friend. Do you not want to see it?"

"I don't care what movie we see," she replied, smiling at him. As long as he was there she didn't care.

They sat in the back and made themselves comfortable.

Both enjoyed the movie immensely. Not only because it was interesting but because whenever Lorelai got slightly frightened she would slowly edge closer to Luke. By the end, she had her arms wrapped around his stomach and his arms were holding her. They stood while the credits began to roll and exited.

When they were in Luke's truck, Lorelai giggled.

"Sorry I was clinging to you," she apologized quietly.

He smiled at her.

"I liked you there."

Lorelai blushed, turning her head to look out at the landscape rolling by. 

"Where are we going?" she asked when they passed the easiest route to her house.

"The diner for coffee and maybe a danish."

She laughed happily at his suggestion.

They reached the diner and Lorelai eagerly jumped out before Luke could help her. She ran to the door, hopping up and down, trying to wait for him to unlock it. When he did, she sprinted inside and hopped on a stool at the counter.

Luke took his time to get to the counter, walking slowly just to torture her.

"Come on, Luke!" she complained. When he didn't move any faster, she leapt from her perch and ran to him. She grabbed his hand and tugged at him, but he used his strength to remain walking slow.

"Lu-u-u-u-uke," she whined. She stood in front of him, twisting her hands in his shirt, and pulled him further towards the counter. He laughed since she still wasn't making any progress. At his laughter, she tugged her hardest, causing them to lose their balance and to fall against the counter. He was pressing her up against it and their bodies were rather close. Both were blushing and both were breathing much quicker.

"Uh..." Her voice was quiet. Before anything else came form her mouth, Luke bent down and kissed her, hard. They kissed rather passionately until Lorelai broke away, trying to catch her breath. "Wow."

Luke sighed, moving away from her. She leaned back against the counter again, sighing. Kissing Luke was so wonderful. She always got so flustered.

"Do you still want coffee?" he asked, his breathing still heavy. 

She nodded and then said, "To go? It's late. I should probably get home."

He nodded mutely, a little disappointed.

"Walk me home?" she asked.

He smiled at her, saying, "I wouldn't let you walk home alone." 

He filled a to go cup for her and then handed it to her. They walked to her house in silence, Lorelai's hand laced with Luke's. When they got to the porch, they stood facing each other.

"Want to do this again sometime?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded. She was nervous for some odd reason. She always got this fluttery feeling whenever she was with Luke and they were this close. Hell, whenever she was with Luke period. She hesitated slightly, and then pulled him into a kiss. It lasted a long while until Luke separated them.

"I gotta go."

"How about we go to dinner on Tuesday?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." 

They kissed again, this one lasting half the time of the first.

"Goodnight," Luke said quietly. Then he left, walking quickly down the street towards the diner.

Lorelai smiled to herself. Their date had been wonderful and she couldn't wait to see him the next day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: So did you like it? I did. Please review. I can't continue if you don't like it. The next chapter should be up soon!


	7. What If I'm in Love?

A/N: Urgh. I hated writing the first part of this story. I honestly don't like the personalities of both Dean and Rory. I also think Rory acted out of line towards Lorelai that night and in the previews I've seen. The Luke and Lorelai part is beautiful. I love it. I so think that it's something Lorelai would do. Ha. Breaking and entering. No idea when next chapter will be up, but it should be soon!

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter Seven: What if I'm in Love?**

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Rory watched from the front door as Luke helped Lorelai into his truck, a smile lighting up the girl's face. When the truck drove off out of sight, Rory closed the door and went to the couch, reaching for the remote. She pressed play and then started her adventure into the wonderful world of Willy Wonka.

About thirty minutes into the movie, there was a knock on the front door. Rory, who had been happily singing along, froze. What if it was Dean? She couldn't risk seeing him. She didn't want to at all and feared doing so.

In an attempt to avoid a confrontation with whoever was at the door, she muted the television and pretended to be asleep.

The knocking persisted until finally Rory heard her name being called by a young male just outside the window. It was Dean.

"Rory? Rory! Please, Rory! I need to talk to you! Can I come in? Rory? Rory? Come on, Rory! I know you want to see me!"

Dean's head appeared in the window and he knocked on its surface. He called out, "Rory? Come on! Rory, you need to wake up! We have to talk sometime!"

Rory's eyes opened and she stood, moving towards the door. When she opened it, Dean was right outside, looking at her.

"I can't talk, Dean, okay?" she said, frustration evident in her voice.

"Please, Rory," he said calmly. "I need to talk to you. We need to talk about last night."

"No, Dean. We don't need to talk. Last night was a mistake. We shouldn't have done that. You know we shouldn't have. You're married! We had an affair! Don't you get that?" she shouted at him, angry.

"No, Rory. I can't stay married to Lindsey when I'm in love with you. I thought that by marrying her that I'd get over you. But I was wrong, Rory. I realized how much I need you. I know you need me, too, Rory!"

He moved towards her, trying to push her into the house. She stood her ground, her eyes narrowed.

"You can't come in, Dean! I don't want you here!"

"You said it was wonderful, Rory! You said you loved me!"

"I never said anything like that! You did all the talking! I never got a word in! I didn't love it, Dean! It was beautiful! That's what I said! And it was! That act of love is beautiful! I don't love you, Dean! Why can't you understand that?"

Tears filled her eyes. She still had a place in her heart for him, but he had taken advantage of her. If he could cheat on Lindsey so easily and without guilt, then how would she be able to trust him not to do it to her? She wasn't in love with him. She just wanted him to leave her alone, to stay out of her life. He was making it hard for her to say no; he was making it hard to deny her first boy friend and her first love. How could he say he loved her and then torture her like this?

"Please, Rory..." he said softly. His eyes were wide and pleading, but Rory hardened her heart.

"Leave me alone, Dean. Go away and never come back." Her voice was cold as ice and her stare was rock solid.

He stood there for a moment, looking at her. A tear slid down her cheek, but she ignored it.

Dean exhaled deeply and then turned and left. Rory didn't watch him go, but instead closed the door, turned, and went to her room to cry her eyes out.

0:=:0

Lorelai went inside after watching Luke walk back to the diner. Her spirits were at an all time high tonight and she wanted to get to bed as soon as possible so that the next day would hurry up and come.

She opened the front door, about to call out Rory's name when she heard a whimpering noise. It sounded like it was coming from Rory's room, so she headed towards the kitchen. What came into her line of vision was unbelievable.

Rory was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall to the right of her door. Her knees were pulled up and her head was buried in her crossed arms. She was sobbing and her body was shaking.

"Rory!"

Lorelai dropped her purse and her coat at the spot where she was standing and rushed to Rory's side. The older woman knelt next to the sobbing form and pulled the girl into her arms.

"Rory, what's the matter?"

"Dean," she sobbed.

"Oh, Hun..."

Lorelai pulled Rory to her feet and up to the upstairs room. The girls climbed onto the bed and laid there while Rory calmed.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked when Rory's sobs had subsided.

Rory slowly explained what had happened, new sobs and hiccups interrupting her speech. Lorelai held the girl in her arms, stroking her back in a soothing manner. Rory poured her heart out, weeping into her mother's shoulder.

When she finished, she burrowed deeper into her mother's arms, shaking.

"I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen... and I'm scared, Mom. Dean sounded so obsessed and confident. Mom..."

Lorelai hugged her daughter closer. The least she could do was try to support the child before she went to Europe.

As they lay in Lorelai's bed, the phone rang downstairs. Rory fidgeted a little, as if expecting her mother to get up and answer it.

"Let the machine get it," Lorelai said quietly.

After about ten minutes, Rory fell asleep, her wet eyes exhausted. Lorelai gently removed the girl from herself and softly laid the child on the bed, covering her with the comforter. Lorelai delicately tip toed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, pressing the play button on the answering machine as she passed it. Emily's voice echoed into the room and Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Lorelai, you really ought to rethink how you greet people on this thing. It is rather rude and will probably force your callers to rethink attempting to contact you again."

"Get on it with it," Lorelai groaned angrily, filling the coffee pot with water to make coffee.

"Anyway."

"Thank you."

"I have called to inform Rory that our trip will be delayed for two weeks. The entire lawsuit event with Jason is taking an awful turn. I don't want to explain the details though.

"There is a good thing. I'm still staying at the hotel, but Richard and I have decided to go to marriage counseling. I think it's degrading to tell a stranger all of your problems thinking that they'll understand. But I'm going anyway.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you called me every once in a while.

"And Lorelai, I expect to see you both at dinner on Friday."

Lorelai sighed in disappointment. She had been hoping that since her parents were mad at her that they would cancel dinner.

"Mom?"

Lorelai went to the stairs and looked up at her room. Rory came to the door.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Hun?"

"I heard Grandma's voice. What did she say?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes to the ceiling, thinking.

"That your trip is going to be postponed for two weeks cause of the whole Jason lawsuit thing. And your grandparents have decided to go to marriage counseling during those two weeks, even though she's still living in the hotel. And we have to go to dinner on Friday." She looked back at Rory, who now looked confused.

"Why wouldn't we go to Friday night dinner?" she asked, bewildered.

Lorelai sighed in annoyance.

"Well, they were mad at me, so I thought they wouldn't want to see me."

"You're stupid," Rory commented dryly.

"Go back to bed," Lorelai shouted playfully.

Rory smiled quickly before a frown washed over her face. She looked away from her mother, her eyes sad.

"What's the matter, Rory?"

Rory sighed, smiling a little.

"I really wanted to leave as soon as possible. I don't know how I'll survive during the next two weeks."

Lorelai nodded slowly, slightly upset.

"You won't mind hanging out with me during that time, will you?"

Rory shook her head before she even thought about it. She loved her mother very much and desperately wished that she would go to Europe with her mother and daughter. It upset her that Lorelai wouldn't go, even though Rory was in a time of great need. Of course, Rory had always known her mother wouldn't go, so the girl had never had high hopes.

"I'll go to Lane's for a few days. You... you have t make sure he doesn't come near the house though. I don't want to see him. Not for a long time. Not ever, even." Rory rubbed her hand over her hair, smoothing down the tangles. "I'm gonna go back to sleep." She waved lightly and then went back into Lorelai's room.

Lorelai sighed heavily. She was awake and fully worrying about Rory. She just wanted a big hug. A small smile edged her lips when the one person she wanted a hug from entered her mind.

Luke.

She ran up the stairs and opened her door, looking in to find Rory sound asleep. Lorelai took a notepad and pen from one of her drawers and wrote Rory a note. She stuffed the paper down the front of Rory's shirt, turned, and hurried down the stairs. She grabbed her coat and left her house.

0:=:0

Lorelai stood in front of the diner, looking inside. All of the lights were off. Well, of course. It was probably ten o'clock. Luke always went to bed early.

But that would end once they got more intimate...

Dirty.

Lorelai focused on the diner again. Maybe she should try waking him up.

She knocked on the door a few times, but there came no answer. She knocked louder and still received no answer. She tried kicking the object in her way, but it didn't exactly work. All it did was hurt her foot.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. He could not be this deep of a sleeper.

She took her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the oh-so-familiar number of Luke's. It rang and rang and yet there was still no reply from the man she knew was inside. She hung up, becoming desperate to awaken him.

She looked around herself. There were a few rocks on the street and she could see one of Luke's windows, so she decided to take a chance. She threw all four of the rocks she had gathered at the window, but missed three times. When the fourth made contact with the glass, a quiet ping sounded around her, but nothing stirred. Not even the birds perching on the gazebo.

She grunted in frustration. With one last sigh, she shook the handle, doubting completely that it would move. With a click the door opened, revealing the diner she knew and loved.

Lorelai sighed, suddenly angry. She pursed her lips, holding back from screaming 'fuck!' to the whole town. When her irritation subsided, she quietly tip toed inside, closing the door behind her and then headed for the stairs.

Luke still hadn't heard her, so she moved quickly up the steps and stopped in front of the door. She knocked rather loudly and then stood waiting. She heard noise from inside and became quite excited. She waited for ten minutes before realizing that no one was coming. She reached out and laid her hand on the door knob, turning it and opening the door. When she peeked inside, the place was dark and solemn. She stepped inside, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She walked towards Luke's bathroom, remembering where his bed was from previous visits. As she approached the small bed, a very placid Luke came into view. He was under the sheets, lying on his side. One of his arms was bent, his head lying on top of it. The other was sitting atop his side, above the sheets. The sheets were around his chest, up to his armpits, and from where Lorelai was standing, she knew that he was wearing nothing on his upper body. His hair was missing its familiar hat, his eyes were closed, and his lips were curved into a slight smile that made Lorelai's stomach very nervous. She smiled at him, suddenly proud that he had chosen her.

She knelt next to him, watching as he breathed deeply. She had been watching him for ten minutes when she let out a happy sigh, knowing that when he was awake that he would hold her in his arms.

At the tiny noise she made, Luke's eyes shot open and his body jerked to life. Lorelai, who had not been expecting this, yelped in surprise and fell backwards onto her butt.

"Luke!" Her voice was breathy and a bit annoyed.

"Lorelai? What the hell are you doing here? In my apartment?" he asked as he sat up. When he did this, the sheet fell to his waist, revealing his uncovered chest.

She hesitated a moment, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

_No fair!_ Lorelai thought. _He's not allowed to make me speechless! No clothing is cheating!_

"I...I...um, came here to...to get some...some coffee," she sputtered.

"You were staring at me! Watching me while I slept! I dunno about you, but to me that sounds really creepy!" He wasn't angry, just surprised and very disturbed.

She averted her gaze, looking at the floor and her surroundings.

"Well...I...uh...I knocked...and called...a-and threw rocks at your window..."

"You threw rocks at my window?"

"You know me! I can't aim! I only threw four and only one actually hit, though it made hardly any noise. You're the one who was knocked out! I tried to wake you up!" Her gaze shifted to him and she stared into his eyes. "So, I tried the door knob, of course not expecting it to open, and it did, so I went inside. You were still asleep and you looked so peaceful and wonder---" She stopped abruptly, just before she said that he looked wonderful and fantastic.

Despite himself, he smiled at her. "Wonder what?"

"Wo-o-o-o-onder...ing what might...happen to...morrow," she finished indignantly, randomly picking words that were floating around in her head. She looked away from his confident grin and changed her position on the floor so that she was sitting Indian style.

She lifted her eyes to his, and they stared at each other.

"I need coffee," Lorelai said suddenly. She stood, no longer meeting Luke's eyes, and turned to leave. "I'll be downstairs waiting."

She left then, leaving him to get dressed. As she closed the door, she heard him laughing.

0:=:0

When Luke came down into the diner, Lorelai was sitting at the counter, her chin in the palm of her hand as she stared through the window.

Luke found comfort and confidence in the fact that he made her anxious. She stuttered more often and ran into things. She was cute now, so shaky and fretful. He loved her so much. There was no question about that. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Lorelai was equally awed by herself. She was such a ditz around him. She was surprised she hadn't run into anything since the test run. But it had barely been half a day since then. She was thinking of his gorgeously self-assured smile when she heard him cough from the curtain hiding the stairs.

When she turned to look at him, her features were sad.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi. What's the matter?"

Lorelai looked away, not answering at first.

"I need coffee."

Luke nodded silently and moved to make some for her.

Lorelai slowly noticed that he had dressed in new flannel and jeans. Why couldn't he just dress in sweatpants and a t-shirt?

As the coffee brewed, Luke stood behind the counter watching Lorelai, who was watching the scenery outside the window.

"Something's wrong. I can tell. Why are you so upset?" he asked.

Lorelai sighed, twisting to look at him.

"It's Rory---"

"Is she okay?" Luke asked instantly.

Lorelai smiled at his concern.

"No, Rory's fine. It's nothing like that. She's just been...really upset lately. I feel bad for my kid, Luke, and there's nothing I can do."

Despite her dismay, tears welled up in her eyes. She spun on the stool with her back to Luke as they threatened to spill over.

Luke left the area behind the counter and went to stand in front of her. She hopped off the stool and slid her arms around his waist, burrowing her face into his neck. His arms immediately wrapped around her body so that they were in a warm embrace.

"I didn't come for coffee, Luke," she said after a minute. "I mean, I'm not saying I don't want the coffee," she added quickly. "But I just came for this. I needed a hug. A big hug. And not just from anybody. It had to be from you."

"Are you sure that everything's okay with Rory?"

Lorelai paused, debating over whether to tell Luke about Rory and Dean or not. She decided she couldn't because it was Rory's choice who knew about that night.

"No. Something's wrong. Terribly wrong. But I cant tell you. Rory would kill me. I want to tell you. I want to tell you more than anything."

"It's okay, Lorelai. If you can't, you can't." He looked down at her, tilting her face up to meet his eyes. "Although, now I'm a little curious."

"Mr. Danes can be curious? I thought you were immune to the world." She stepped away from him, putting about a foot of space between them.

'Well, I had been wishing for the longest time that I was immune to you. I think all that wishing paid off." He grinned at her.

"You're not immune to me, mister!" she said, poking his chest.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know!"

She twisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was short and yet passionate. When they separated, Lorelai stepped back, breathing heavier.

"I'm...I'm gonna...sit down..."

She backed up, not turning her back to him, her hands out behind her to locate the stool she had been sitting on minutes earlier. Her hands touched the smooth surface, but she misjudged how far back she needed to go and sat with her butt barely touching the seat. She didn't realize that she had missed the stool until her weight was off of her feet. She was falling in a split second, but to her it was happening in slow motion.

"Lorelai!"

If the counter hadn't been directly behind the stool, the fall would have had a much different and less painful result. Unfortunately, the feet of the stool collided with the counter, pushing Lorelai forward so that she landed directly on the part of her back where the base of her spine was located.

"Agh!" she screeched.

Luke was at her side immediately, pulling her upper body against his and holding her head on his shoulder.

"Lorelai? Are you okay?"

Her eyes, which had been closed since she had begun to fall, opened to look at him.

"Luke. Luke!" Her voice had panicked undertone. "I can't feel my legs! Luke, I can't feel them!"

"Are you sure?" Luke's heart stopped. A fall like that couldn't paralyze someone, could it?

He lifted her into his arms and just as he turned to go up to his apartment, she swung her feet merrily.

"Look! I can move them!" She giggled, as if laughing at a joke only she would get.

Luke's arms almost fell from below her, but she threw her arms around his neck before he dropped her. She hung from his neck, knowing it was painful to him and not caring.

"What the hell?!" she said angrily, glaring up at him.

He glared back, fury lingering in his eyes.

"You shouldn't joke about that!" he said through gritted teeth.

She let go of his neck and stepped away. She crossed her arms and looked down at their feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't think it would freak you out so much. I-I'm sorry. I'll go home." She began to turn away, but Luke grabbed her wrist.

"I wasn't 'freaked out'," he said quietly.

Lorelai smiled and hugged him.

"I should go home, though. Like I said: all I needed was a hug."

Luke kissed her quickly on the lips and then pushed her towards the door.

"See you tomorrow?"

"How could you possibly expect me to live without your coffee?" she said happily, blowing him a kiss and turning to leave.

A/N: Did you guys like it? I hope so! There will be tons more drama next chapter. The chapters will be fast paced, seeing how I need to get a lot done in a short time. Talk to you all soon!


	8. We Cry, Laugh, and Cry Some More

A/N: It was hot today. Well, humid, and so it was impossible to write. I dragged this chapter out of my soul, you guys. I hope you like it. I loved it. Ive had this event and order of events planned for a while and was just waiting for it to happen. The idea I had that inspired this story and got me started has yet to happen, but it should soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

PS: Enjoy.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter Eight: We cry, laugh, and cry some more**

8888888888888888888888888888888888

For the next two weeks, Luke and Lorelai kept a low profile with their relationship. They didn't hide it but they didn't make it completely public. When in the diner, they kissed lightly, but only when they hoped no one was watching. They held hands when walking down the street together and laughed together when people gaped at them.

When they went to dinner for their second date, the couple kept up an awkward silence. After twenty minutes, Lorelai spoke up, saying that she hated it at the restaurant. Luke offered to take her to the diner instead and she agreed readily.

Neither of them spoke of the fact that they hadn't slept together yet. Sex was a big thing to them and the reason they hadn't spoken of it was partly due to the fact that they were frightened of fully and completely crossing that line. All of Stars Hollow assumed they had, seeing how both adults were extremely attractive and because everyone knew they were in love (though they wouldn't admit it quite yet). The residents of the small town often said that if they looked like Luke and Lorelai, they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of each other.

Meanwhile, Rory stayed out of the gossiping Stars Hollow eyes. Dean didn't approach her after their fight, which relieved Rory a great deal. She stayed at Lane's apartment for a while, where she told her best friend what had happened between Dean and her, and received news that Lindsey was pregnant.

Rory didn't know how to react to this info. She felt torn between despair and relief.

Friday night dinner was awkward: Lorelai and Rory didn't know how to act around the apparently separated Gilmores; the Gilmores somehow knew that something was on both Lorelais' minds.

On the Thursday eleven days after the test run, Lorelai awoke to a very frantic Rory, who was violently shaking her mother.

"Mom. Mom! You _have_ to wake up! MOM!!!"

"_What_, Rory?" Lorelai asked warily. She was still half asleep, even though Rory's voice was beyond worried.

"Mom! Get up!" Rory grabbed her mother's arm and pulled the woman up.

"Rory! What the hell are you doing?" Lorelai was pretty much awake now and sitting up. Her hair was tousled and her expression was one of great annoyance.

"Mom..." Rory sat down on the bed, staring into Lorelai's eyes. She looked frightened, even terrified. "M-mom...I th-think I might...be...I might be pregnant." Rory's body shook visibly as she watched Lorelai pale.

"What...?"

"Mommy..."

Rory launched herself into Lorelai's arms, tears flowing. Lorelai barely forced herself to hold her child because her limbs had gone numb.

"I'm sorry, Mom. God, I'm sorry. You don't hate me do you?"

Rory looked up pleadingly into Lorelai's eyes. Lorelai's head snapped downward to look into her daughter's blue eyes.

"No, Rory! I could never hate you! Do you understand?"

Rory nodded mutely.

"Rory... How do you know? Are you certain?"

"I...I haven't had my period for six weeks. I'm three weeks late. What else could be an explanation?"

"I...Rory, you have to get up and go to Doose's market. You have to buy a pregnancy test. I-if it's positive, you have to make an appointment with a doctor. Do you understand, Rory?"

Rory looked down, but Lorelai forced her chin up so that blue eyes met blue eyes. Rory nodded slowly, tears still spilling down her cheeks.

"So get up. Come on, honey."

Lorelai managed to find the strength in her heart to pull herself and Rory up and then led Rory to the stairs.

"Go, Rory."

"But, Mom..." Rory stopped on the stairs to look up at her mother. "I can't buy it. People will get curious if they see me buying a pregnancy test."

Lorelai hesitated before answering and then made a rash decision.

"Tell whoever asks that you're buying it for me. Okay?"

"But, mom... It'll totally ruin your and Luke's reputation! Now everyone will be certain that you slept together,"

"I gotta do this for you, Hon. Luke will understand. Speaking of Luke, I'm going to go to the diner. I'll walk with you to the square. Hurry, Rory."

The Gilmore girls dressed quickly and walked together towards the town square. Rory headed into Doose's market and Lorelai rushed into Luke's.

When she walked in, Luke was putting three plates in front of a couple. Lorelai ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. He was surprised but still held her.

Tears flooded her eyes. They wet Luke's flannel and she stifled her sobs in his chest.

"Luke..." she choked out.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked, attempting to look at her face.

"I...can we talk?" Before waiting for an answer, Lorelai pulled him into the storage room, shutting the door behind her.

"It's Rory!" Lorelai sobbed and threw herself into Luke's arms again.

"What? What about Rory?" Luke squeezed her and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"She-She... I can't tell you! She'd hate me forever! But it's horrible Luke! God, when she told me, my heart stopped!" She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "I wanted to die! How could I raise her to make such a mistake? I thought I had been doing okay, so that she wouldn't make any mistakes like I did!" She leaned her head into his neck and stayed there, speaking no more.

"Lorelai, you have to tell me what she did."

Lorelai shook her head.

"Please, Lorelai. It's obviously something horrible if it made you react like this. I want to make sure she's okay. Lorelai, you know...you know she's like...like a daughter to me."

Lorelai looked up at him when he said this, her eyes big and clear.

"Really?"

"I love that kid, Lorelai."

Why was he admitting this? He shouldn't be; it was so embarrassing.

"You love Rory?"

"You know I do."

He squeezed her tighter, showing his support.

"I don't want to see you like this."

Her eyes glistened, as if she was going to start crying again.

How could she not have realized it before? Here Luke was, holding her while she cried like a baby, comforting her, even though he had no idea what was wrong. He had always taken care of her. Always. He had always cared for Rory too. He cried at her graduation and supported her when she was down. He always gave her this fatherly look like he would always be there for her. He was there for her more than Christopher, her birth father, ever was. Lorelai finally realized, while looking into Luke's eyes, that she was in love. _I'm in love with Luke..._ she thought.

As Luke gave her a concerned look (he thought she was going to cry again), she smiled a huge grin and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him passionately which surprised Luke even further.

"I love you, Luke Danes," she whispered into his ear after they pulled apart. She pulled away and gazed into his now very,_ very_ confused eyes.

"What?" he asked quietly, not fully believing he had just heard what he thought he had heard.

"I love you, Luke Danes," she announced proudly.

She kissed him again, and he responded hungrily.

"I love you, Lorelai," he said quietly and she smiled her dazzling smile at him.

"I had hoped so."

They kissed again, but were interrupted by Lorelai's cell phone. She ignored it for a moment, partly forgetting why she had been bawling moments before. It continued to vibrate between the couple until Luke pulled away.

"That is not having a good effect on me."

Lorelai giggled.

"Dirty."

"Answer the damn phone."

"In here?"

"Do it!"

"If you stop holding me, I will."

Luke let go of her and she pulled out the phone, which had stopped ringing.

"Look what you did," she commented dryly.

"Look what I did?"

He took a step forward and she giggled again, steeping back.

She lifted the phone to her ear to listen to the voice message, and the smile that had captivated her lips disappeared.

"No. No, no, no. Shit!" she cursed, hanging up the phone and turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, confused.

"I have to go!" Lorelai called back to him as she dashed from the room.

0:=:0

Lorelai ran outside to find Rory sobbing in front of Doose's market. Lorelai sat down next to her daughter and squeezed the child, who looked so small to her at the moment.

"Let me see, Rory."

Rory handed her the test and Lorelai gazed at it, despair filling her.

"Oh, God."

"I'm so sorry, Mom."

The Gilmores held each other for a long moment until Lorelai stood, her expression defiant.

"Let's go, Rory. We have to call the doctor."

Lorelai pulled Rory to her feet and they went into Luke's diner. Lorelai made Rory stand next to the curtain hiding his stairs and then went to Luke who gazed at her questioningly.

"We need to use your phone. Your apartment phone."

"Uh...sure."

Lorelai and Rory headed up to his apartment. They made an appointment for six in the morning the next day and then headed down the stairs into the diner.

Rory left to go to the house for the day and Lorelai led Luke upstairs, where she broke down into tears again. Luke led her to the couch and they sat down together, Lorelai leaning into him.

"What, Lorelai?"

"Rory's pregnant, Luke!" she sobbed.

"What?"

Rage filled his mind and he had the sudden urge to kill whoever did this to Rory.

"At the test run, I asked Rory to go home to get cd's for our guests. After we kissed, I went home to tell Rory what happened and found her and Dean together. Well, they came out of Rory's room when I got there, and I just knew that they did what I thought they did. Rory told me today that she thought she was pregnant and I had her take a pregnancy test and it was positive, Luke! She had a doctor's appointment tomorrow to make sure that she is..."

Lorelai felt Luke tense.

"I'm going to kill that boy," Luke said, his voice full of barely restrained anger.

"No, Luke. It's just as much Rory's fault as it is Dean's."

For the next hour, Luke held Lorelai while she cried over her current predicament. He kissed her and told her he loved her and would support her and Rory no matter what.

Lorelai went home to Rory, where they watched movies about happy little kids and their simple lives. The entire day Michel left angry messages about how the Inn was opening in a little over a week and that she needed to be there at least some of the time.

The next day, Rory went to the doctor's office for her appointment and made Lorelai stay at home. Rory didn't want Lorelai freaking out on the doctor just in case it was positive.

When an hour had passed after Rory had left, Lorelai got dressed and went to Luke's. He gave her coffee without their banter, and when Lorelai pulled Luke down to whisper that she loved him in his ear, the entire diner 'awwwed' at them.

Lorelai was walking down the street back to the house when Rory called her.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"What's the verdict, Hon?"

"I...I'm not pregnant." Rory's voice was mostly relieved but had a hint of sadness in it.

Lorelai forced herself not to cheer into the phone and instead said, "It's for the best, Rory."

"I know."

"Hurry home."

"Don't you want to know why it was a false positive?"

"The only thin I want to know is that it is a false positive. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Mom."

Lorelai hung up the phone and then threw her arms in the air.

"YES!!!"

She was standing in front of her house, and instead of running back to Luke's, she ran to her car and drove there. She ran inside and jumped into Luke's arms, laughing gaily.

"She's not!" she giggled.

Lorelai tugged Luke towards the stairs, yelling, "Luke's going on his break!" to Caesar.

"But I already went on my break," Luke said quickly as Lorelai pulled him up the stairs.

"You're going on another."

She slammed the door behind hem and kissed Luke fervently. They held each other closely when the kiss ended, both catching their breath.

"I was so glad, Luke. I wanted to scream. So I did. I am the happiest woman in the world right now."

They kissed again.

"Are you?" Luke asked mischievously.

"That I am, Mr. Danes."

They continued to kiss and Lorelai started tugging him towards his bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lorelai?" he asked cautiously.

"I said I was the happiest woman in the world. The only way for me to become the happiest woman in the universe is to do this."

They began pulling each others clothing off and then fell onto the bed. Their kisses becoming more hot blooded every second.

0:=:0

They lay in Luke's bed afterwards, holding each other.

"God, that was amazing," Lorelai commented breathlessly.

"You can say that again."

"God, that was _amazing_."

"It definitely was."

"We should do this again sometime."

"Dirty."

"That it was."

888888888888888888888888888888888

Can't wait for next chapter can you? It'll be a good one, I promise!


	9. Rory and the Word 'Ew'

A/N: Wee! Chapter nine! I haven't updated for months! I was writing a script and decided to write the next chapter, mainly cause I love getting reviews. Here's this chapter! Oh, by the way, A"N is at the end of the chapter!

888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter Nine: Rory and the word 'Ew'**

888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai kissed Luke one last time before sitting up. He laid his hand on her back, rubbing it slightly.

"Where you going?" he asked.

She looked away shyly. "I have to go home to meet Rory. She's expecting me."

"Huh."

Lorelai's head turned quickly to gaze at him. "What?"

Luke shrugged. "Nothing."

"No, Luke. Tell me."

"I dunno. You came. We..." he motioned with his hand, referring to the event that just took place, "and now you're leaving. It just seems..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Luke." She took his face in her hands, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "I wish more than anything that I could stay. I want to stay here in this bed, in your arms and take a nap and maybe do something else that involves our current whereabouts, but I have to leave. I have to get to Rory. I love you. You know that. And as soon as she is safe and comforted and tucked away in our house, I will come back here and fall into your wonderful arms and we can have a very action packed afternoon." She smiled at him and watched as his frown became a slight smile.

"You promise you'll come back?"

"How could I resist?"

00:-:00

Lorelai jumped in her car and drove to her house, finding Rory's car in the driveway. Her daughter's light was on too, which was a good sign.

"Rory?" Lorelai called as she went into the house.

"Bedroom!" Rory called.

Lorelai stood quietly in Rory's doorway, watching as Rory read 'Gone With the Wind'.

"Why the tearjerker?" the older woman asked.

"Huh?" Rory looked up at her mother, and then back at her book. "Oh. I dunno. One of my favorites. Needed some old school comfort."

"Comfort? Are you okay?" Lorelai walked slowly into the room and sat on Rory's bed.

Rory put down her book, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm fine. Today was just a way too nerve wracking day. I needed something calming."

"I really hope you're okay Rory. I'm worried that you might have gotten attached to the idea of a baby."

"No!" Rory quickly denied. "I wasn't attached. I just...I'm glad I'm not pregnant. I want Dean away from me and out of my life. I dunno why I was a little upset. I'm really confused. I didn't want to be pregnant. Ugh. I can't explain it," Rory got out, her voice strained.

"It's okay," Lorelai reassured, hugging Rory close.

Rory raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Where were you? It took you a while to get here."

Lorelai blushed.

"What?" Rory asked, her tone eager and curious.

"I...It's wrong to tell you."

"Mo-o-o-om," Rory whined playfully.

As quietly as possible, barely even audible and certainly not understandable, Lorelai muttered, "I slept with Luke."

Rory leaned in and said loudly, "What?"

Lorelai looked strained and annoyed for a split second and then she was shy again.

"I slept with Luke." Again, quietly.

"Mom," Rory said seriously.

Lorelai sighed, and then said in a tone that implied that Rory was deaf, "I slept with Luke!"

Rory's eyes widened and she leaned backwards against her pillows. "What?!"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "You heard me."

Rory gaped for a moment and then pulled herself together. "You slept with Luke? In the last hour or so? You just went up there and---" She stopped suddenly, her face distorting with disgust. "Ew! I don't even want to think about it!"

"Ha! Now you're sorry, aren't you?"

Rory frowned, shaking her head. "Can we change the subject now?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, but nodded. She wanted desperately to get back to Luke. "Yes, yes. Two things. I told him I'd be back soon for some more lovin'---"

"Ew! Mom!"

"And I told him I loved him."

Rory stared at her mother for a minute. "You love Luke?"

"More than anything. Except you, of course. Well, you have a different kind of love for me, so yes, more than anything ion the world."

Rory hated to ask, but she was curious. "Is that when you...?"

"No. I told him after we saw the test. Oh, the test!" Lorelai suddenly remembered that she had also told Luke that Rory had slept with Dean. But they were okay with each other at the moment, both happy for their separate reasons.

"What about it?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Okay..."

Lorelai suddenly stood, smiling devilishly. "I have to go now."

"What's that smile for? Oh. Oh, that's so wrong on so many levels...."

"Bye, darling!" Lorelai leaned over to kiss Rory, but Rory flinched away.

"Don't kiss me after you...did the deed with the diner owner! That's just gross!"

Lorelai laughed merrily, turned, and started her way back to the diner.

88888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Okay, that's enough for today. Its late and I'm tired, but if I get a few reviews I might recontinue. I was very disappointed with Luke and Lorelai's 'romantic dinner', seeing how it didn't end it hot, steamy sex. No, just kidding. Although I'm pretty sure that's how it would have ended if TJ and Liz hadn't dropped by. Have I mentioned my utter distaste for TJ? Well, now you know. I also hated Dean and am celebrating that he is finally not with Rory any more. Logan is much better than him. Plus, Logan is soooooooooo HOT! (::eyes glaze over as she imagines doing dirty things with said blonde haired boy::) Sorry, I don't like Max anymore. He now annoys me. Why? Who knows! And who loved the horoscope thing? I did. That was so romantic! And after the dinner, we finally got to see some sexy kisses from them. That's the best kiss we've seen so far. Wee. And I thought I liked Jess, but nevermind. He just annoys me too. Man, if Luke wasn't taken... (:: Imagines doing dirty things with the best man ever created...::). Anyway, please review!


End file.
